Naruto: The End of Humanity
by The DarkEnd Dragon
Summary: How long. . . . . Since the day. . . . . . That. . . . . . Everyone. . . . . DIED Naruto as Juubi, NarutoXOc


**Naruto is the Kyuubi and is not sealed,but instead inside Konoha Forest of Death, Hitomi is a girl who plays inside the Forest and accidently released him, saved her and fell in love with him, even if he was and is a demon. But the Kyuubi doesn't want his heart to open again, he closed it off, because everytime he opens it; it is torn apart, he cannot handle a single more Heartbreak. **

**Naruto: The End of Humanity**

The Barren landscape, desolate with life, the soil barren of nutrients to supplement the foliage, the water all dried up, without the two... Life was gone the herbivores were gone because of the loss of foliage, the carnivores gone because of the latter, the **Nations** were **Destroyed**, all because of a single event!

A single **Entity**

A single moment that caused all this.

Inside a cave was a beast, of unimaginable proportions, It was the one of the very few entities left on the Nations!

_How long..._

A single eye opened a purple sclera, upon the sclera were three rings, each one bigger than the last, along the lines were tomoes.

_How long has it been since that horrid day?_

Memories of that day converged on his mind

**Blood**

**Limbs**

**Screams**

**Death**

**Loss**

**Doom**

Any one of those words could sum up what had happened that day, but one sentence could take the cake. **The End Of Humanity!**

_How long has it been since everyone died!_

He had cause this... He regrets the decision... he really does... He did the one thing he told **'Her'** he wouldn't become?

He had succumbed to his _**Monster**_, the one thing that he tried to hide!

_How long has it been since... __**She...**_

A memory appeared in his mind, her image, a goddess that even that transcended even the Kami's, her perfect heart-shaped face, along with her blood-red eyes that would make his **Heart** **Melt**, her** Smile **that made his day... her **Warmth **she radiated that felt of **Love**, and **Protection**, her soft, lovely and beautiful blonde hair that any woman would want.

_**Died**_

He remembered her lifeless body in his arms... how she died... how he failed in his promises!

"**Hitomi-Chan" **that one word echoed through out the cave, merely a whisper, but

_The only person who I can say I truly loved with my entire being...died right in front of me. Right in front of my very eyes I saw her die. If only i had been faster... If only I could have been stronger, in all my millenia's of being alive, I only loved a few, but each and every time the __**Gods**__, take them from me, because of what I am, A __**Bijuu**__, but I am not just any __**Bijuu**__, I am the strongest... Now the __**'Only' Bijuu**__, I was once the Strongest of Bijuu that's right the Dreaded, Evil Malicous Kyuubi named Naruto and I fell for a human girl. Even when I try to deny it, I cannot, my heart holding on by the tapes of __**Hope**__, that I put on and sealed. Now as I remember that day, the day that everything was destroyed, that Day was the worst day of my entire being, and more importantly __**THE END OF HUMANITY!**_

_**Flashback**_

Blood... Blood was flying everywhere that any of the eyes can see, but It didn't matter, until I heard a scream, a **Soul-Shattering** Scream that made my heart stop, that made my blood run **Cold**, that made my very thoughts **Freeze**!

As I turn around I see the one person I can say I truly love...

**FALL**

Her body hits the ground... hit by a lightning jutsu. Burn marks covered over her own body, cuts from the battle and blood from the wounds, but as I look into her eyes... I only saw **Sadness.**

**"HITOMI-CHAN**" shouted Naruto, racing towards her, running as fast as he could. Time slowed down. Memories flowed into his mind, memories of her and his time together.

**Flashback within Flashback**

He felt a presence, not that it was anything out of the oridinary since this was the forest of death... his _**Prison**_, but this presence didn't have a single ounce of sin, which is shocking because everything has sin, except that of a Child, but it felt older than a child and no child would wander into My forest, but it was pure like a newborn child, free of any sin... this signature was not male, but female, she didn't even have genin level chakra, so why was this girl here, maybe he could use this to his advantage. He chuckled a deep laugh, the ground rumbling as he did so.

A little girl not only 7 years old was skipping through the Forest, humming as she did, her pure eyes of red were like the ever rare red moon, her mane of yellow hair flowing in the wind, majesticly, her dress of red and yellow, a gift from her _Late_ mother. She did not have a care in the world, she saw the bunnies and small squirrels running around looking for food for their young.

"**Child come here**" Whispered a Voice. The girl looked around for a person who made the voice, turning her head she saw trees and grass nothing.

"Who's here? Do you want to be my friend?" asked the girl with innocents only a child could have, her voice was like it was made by the angels.

"**Release me child**" Whispered the Voice. "**Follow my Voice**" she saw a red orb and followed it, trying to grab it.

The girl ran through the forest chasing the orb until she grasped between her two little hands, she opened them and looked, but nothing was their, she looked up and found herself in front of the Grand Sakura of Shodiame. 100ft tall, It's leaves flowing in the wind and the rays of light from the sun reflecting off the wet leaves from the mildew, she looked upon the Sakura, and she saw a seal, she could not read heads or tails of it, gasping when it pulsed red.

"**Release me Child**" said the Voice, she heard it again.

The girl mustered the courage and asked "Promise you will be my friend, I want a friend, since Mom died I don't have anyone to talk to." the child replied with hope coming from her very little heart.

"**I Promise Child." **Agreed the Voice, with as much conviction in his voice as possible.

"OK" replied the child reaching for the scrap of paper on the tree.

"What is your name" asked the child stopping as she asked.

"**Naruto... what is yours child**?"asked the voice now named Naruto.

"Hitomi" the child now known as Hitomi replied

**Flashback within Flashback End**

Naruto cradled her in his arms, and cried... For the first time since his Father died, to the humans known as The Sage of Six Paths. He reached for a jar of ointment that he sealed on a inside the tag on his arm.

**"H-Hitomi han-hang in there, pl-please don't le-leave me!" **Naruto pleaded, tears covering his face. He tried his best to apply the ointment, he would of used his chakra, but it would kill humans slowly. Thats all he does, _**Kill**__,_ Naruto could barely see through the tears flowing through his red eyes, as his trembling hand tried to apply the ointment he felt a hand on his cheek trying and shakingly wiping his tears away, he grabbed it wanting the warmth that he got from her, the raidiant warmth that filled his heart.

"**Hitomi, hang in there." **Naruto rasped out his voice cracking every now and than from the strain on his heart.

"N-Naruto, I'm s-s-sorry, I-I W-W-Want-ed to help, I-I-I-I'M s-s-sor-ry yo...We coul-couldn't me-eet h-h-her." gasped Hitomi, the blood was slowly filling her lungs, her eyes slowly losing their shine that he loved so, her skin becoming pale and cold unlike her usually, warm, caring, and loved filling warmth.

"**H-Hitomi D-Don't talk I'm try-Trying to h-heal you**" sobbed Naruto, his hands shaking because of his sobs, his hands trying to apply the ointment to the gashes and burns.

_**'The-r-r-e-e-e is s-s-s-o muc-h-h-h d-d-d-dam-a-a-age'**_Naruto thought.

"N-Nar-uto ***Hack*** y-y-you k-know Im n-not going t-t-to m-m-make it, I-I-I ***sob*** j-j-just r...eally wish...ed y...ou could of met...her" Hitomi rasped out her eyes have never been so dull, but to him they still showed love.

"**Who Hitomi-chan**?" Whispered Naruto wondering who she was talking about, what could of been so important in he last moments. Hitomi grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it on her stomach and smiled a motherly smile a smile that radianted warmth and protection, and **Love**.

"Our Musume" she whispered her smile was beaming and made her look all he more beautiful even when she was dying.

"**A-Akane-chan**" Whispered Naruto as he put his hand on her stomach, he wished he could of seen her been with her, through thick and thin.

"Naruto, please... sing me one last song" a faint whisper was heard.

**GOODBYE**

**With tears in my eyes I sing this song**

**A Song that has no right or wrong**

**As I hold you one last time**

**As you fall before your prime**

**As I see the light leave your eyes**

**I have never loved you more than now, but Now I Have too say**

**GOODBYE**

Everyone who had heard this song, simply... **Stopped**, it was as if...

All the **Sadness**

All the **Love**

All compressed into this one song! Everyone could feel what Naruto was feeling, and they all had one thought on their minds 'Was he really a **Demon**?'

"**Hitomi**" whispered Naruto... he got no response, he gently shook her and squeezed her hand, repeating it over, and over. Naruto heard a very soft "Love you" and silence her hand slowly losing its grip, and he felt her chapter closing in life.

"**H-H-H-Hi-Hit-Hitomi-c-ch-chan**" Naruto cried, he held her close, as he felt her life energy leave her, Naruto saw her face, her lovely face, Hitomi Yoko had died with a smile on her face. The only person who could melt his **Frozen Heart**, the only person who could find the **Key** to his **Heart** and **Unlock** it, the only person... he truly loved died.

He was left **Alone**

His **Heart** was left yearning,

His **Soul** wanting her there.

_Why God, Why must I always be alone! Why is it everytime I love someone you take them away!_

Thunder rolled of the sky, and day turned to night, Naruto knew it, the Shinigami has appear, the air felt cold and everywhere it was felt as well, but near her it still felt warm. The Shinigami was ready to take her soul to the afterlife, reaching to grab her Pure soul before he could take her to the afterlife, before it could happen his hand was grabbed!Suprised at who would do such a thing he looked to see who was foolish enough to grab him...

What he saw was Naruto No Yoko.

"**Please, take me too**" Whispered Naruto his voice had absolutely no emotion, because she was **Gone** now, when she left he was **Empty**.

He was **Souless**; pieces far too gone to pick up.

His **Will** shattered, it had disappeared with her

His **Mind** gone, she was the only thing keeping it together!

His **Heart** destroyed, she was his...  
**Heart**

"**As much as i would love to take you it would upset the balance of the Bijuu, and for what it's worth...I'm sorry." '**_**I truly am!'**_and he disappeared.

_So, I am trully alone in this world. Even the Kami's have abandoned me, This is why I closed of my heart._

Naruto remembered her **Smile**.

He remembered her **Kisses**.

He remembered her **Caresses**.

"**Why must I live on when the best part about me was always you.**" He muttered clutching his chest. His whole chest burned from the lose of her love, his heart ached missing her **Love**, missing her **Smell**, missing her **Warmth**, missing his...

**Hitomi**

"**Why must I stay here...when my heart has left me.**" he mumbled his entire body was shaking, his sobs couldn't be controlled, he missed her loving smile, the warmth she radiated, It was as if the world wasn't as bright, everything lost it colors, his soul was left empty. **Hollow**, thats what he felt.

_Am I trully alone in this world? Why Kami is it when I love someone You and your sisters take them away, I am All alone now. Now...and Forever!_

Than Naruto heard something that made him... **SNAP**, the **Wall **that held back the water was **Destroyed!**

"The Demon **WHORE** is gone!" Those words echoed in his head, at that moment something broke that made him hate every human. That made him **Lose **His **Humanity**, He had been so close to giving Humanity another chance, but they did not just kill **2** innocents that day, they killed **3**.

Thunder roared, as his anger upset the elements.

_**Why did sh want me to save them...**_

_**THEY FIGHT!**_

He remembered ever since he was created, all he remembered was people fighting, the useless fighting was worthless because nothing good comes of it.

The ground shook, as if feeling his anger.

_**THEY STEAL**_

He remembered seeing people actually killing for some food.

The air whipped around Naruto, screeching for the humans **Sins** to get punished.

_**THEY RAPE**_

Even us **'Demons'** would never do this, who are the real **'Demons'**

Wisps of Youki formed around Naruto attacking anyone that was near.

_**THEY KILL THEIR OWN KIND FOR MONEY!**_

The humans turned something his father made to help into something to kill and use for profit.

The Youki condensed and formed a ball of pure youki acidic to anything that was near such as trees and grass and humans, animals were cowaring in fear.

_**THEY ARE THE REASONS WHY SHE IS DEAD!**_

His Anger reaching the boiling point. Black fire was floating around him, all the Shinobi watched in fear as the Ball of Youki chipped away and they saw his eyes fully red and a third eye, aligning into a single pattern, menacing and such wrath that even would make the Shinigami shake in fear, they were like the eyes of a wrathful god.

_**YES IT IS THEM!**_

The chakra ball continued to crack, wind whipping like a hurricane not even the S-rank Futon Jutsu's had this much power.

_**I**_

They heard the distorted whispers they sounded like a thousand voices talking at once.

_**I **__w__**i**__l__**l**_

The whispers continued, this time even louder, and the balled cracked barely keeping it together.

**I W**i**L**l** D**e**S**t**R**o**Y **a**L**l** H**u**M**a**N**s**! ** Naruto roared, Chakra ball exploded everywhere, A dustcloud was seen for miles around, everyone watched in horror as the most massive amount of chakra ever felt in the history of Shinobi hit them. It dwarfed the Kages even the bijuu felt insignificant to this power as if all the despair, all the fear, all the hopelessness in the world was released in a single moment, Sensor type ninjas fell to the ground and cried asking their gods for forgiveness, what was left from the explosion of chakara was a crater, where Naruto was standing, the errie silence and humming of power building, and a gush of wind surrounding everyone, when the dust cleared standing their was a figure with 10 tails.

**I W**i**L**l** K**i**L**l** Y**o**U... **y**O**u** S**h**A**l**L **a**L**l** D**i**E **spoke a distorted voice, the power was massive this truly, birds were flying everywhere, the ground was cracking, water was swirling into a vortex, winds creating hurricanes, tornadoes, red thunder flashed throught the sky, the sun turned black, day turned to night, out of the cracks lava was spreading and everywhere... all these occurences were being happening, everyone was going to die, Naruto created a Ball of Negative and Positve Energy, Its power was the Ten-Tailed Beast Bomb, It blacked out the sun and continued to grow, _**This Truly Was The End Of Humanity.**_

**Flashback End**

He looked upon the opening of the cave, and saw the spirits, ever since he had come out of his rage, he could see the spirits... looking at him, but one stuck out, his...

**Hitomi**


End file.
